Jeff Bennett
Jeff Bennett, właśc. Jeffrey Glenn Bennett (ur. 2 października 1962) – amerykański aktor głosowy i piosenkarz. Od 1984, roku wystąpił w około dwustu siedemdziesięciu filmach fabularnych i serialach telewizyjnych. Użyczał głosu tytułowej postaci z serialu pod tytułem Johnny Bravo. Ostatnio podłożył głos pod aż trzy postacie z kreskówki Transformers Animated – Prowla, Ultra Magnusa i Soundwave'a. Podkładał również głos głównej postaci Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast i Jedi Academy – Kyle'owi Katarnowi. Za rolę w serialu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru zdobył w 2012 roku nagrodę Annie, a w 2016 roku - nagrodę Emmy za rolę w serialu Transformers: Rescue Bots. Disneyowskie role Filmy * 1984: Nausicaä z Doliny Wiatru' '- pozostałe głosy (Disney dubbing z 2005 roku) * 1989: Podniebna poczta Kiki - ojciec Kiki (Disney dubbing z 1998 roku) * 1992: Szkarłatny pilot - pozostałe głosy (Disney dubbing z 2003 roku) * 1994: Aladyn: Powrót Dżafara - złodziej * 1994: Król Lew - Zazu (partie wokalne; edycja specjalna z 2003 roku) * 1994: Szopy w natarciu - pozostałe głosy (Disney dubbing z 2005 roku) * 1995: Szept serca - pozostałe głosy (Disney dubbing z 2006 roku) * 1995: Gargoyles the Movie: The Heroes Awaken ''- Brooklyn, Magus, Owen * 1996: ''Jakubek i brzoskwinia olbrzymka - Centipede (wykonanie piosenek) * 1996: Dzwonnik z Notre Dame - żołnierze Frolla * 1996: Aladyn i król złodziei - pozostałe głosy * 1997: Mighty Ducks the Movie: The First Face-Off ''- Duke L'Orange * 1997: ''Piękna i Bestia. Zaczarowane święta - Axe, Poke * 1998: Piękna i Bestia. Zaczarowany świat Belli - Crane * 1998: Pocahontas II: Podróż do Nowego Świata - pozostałe głosy * 1999: Rodzinka Yamadów - pozostałe głosy * 1999: Mickey: Bajkowe święta - poszczególne głosy * 2000: Goofy w college'u - Bradley Uppercrust III * 2001: Zakochany kundel II: Przygody Chapsa - Tramp, Jock, Trusty, hycel * 2001: Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse ''- poszczególne głosy * 2002: ''Piotruś Pan: Powrót do Nibylandii - pan Swądek * 2002: Kopciuszek II: Spełnione marzenia - pozostałe głosy * 2002: Tarzan i Jane - Profesor Archimedes Q. Porter, Robert "Bobby" Canler * 2002: Mickey's House of Villains - listonosz * 2003: 101 dalmatyńczyków 2. Londyńska przygoda - Jasper * 2003: Księga dżungli 2 - sęp Flaps * 2003: Inspektor Gadżet 2 - Łebek * 2003: Atlantyda. Powrót Milo - Sam McKeane * 2003: Stich! Misja - Dr. Hamsterviel * 2004: Król Lew 3: Hakuna Matata - Iron Joe * 2004: Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Trzej muszkieterowie - Bracia Be; pozostałe głosy * 2004: Mickey: Bardziej bajkowe święta - Donner * 2005: Mulan II - pozostałe głosy * 2005: Nowe szaty króla 2: Kronk - nowe wcielenie - pozostałe głosy * 2006: Leroy i Stich - Dr. Hamsterviel * 2006: Mój brat niedźwiedź 2 - Atka * 2006: Lis i Pies 2 - Amos Slade (zastępstwo za Jacka Albertsona) * 2007: ''Kopciuszek III: Co by było gdyby'' - pozostałe głosy * 2007: Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams ''- pozostałe głosy * 2007: [[Zaczarowana|''Zaczarowana]] - Pip w Andalazji * 2008: Mała Syrenka: Dzieciństwo Ariel - Benjamin * 2008: Dzwoneczek - Clank * 2008: Piorun - Lloyd * 2009: ''Dzwoneczek i zaginiony skarb'' - Clank * 2010: Dzwoneczek i uczynne wróżki - Clank * 2011: Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze - pozostałe głosy * 2011: Wielkie Zawody w Przystani Elfów - Clank * 2012: Dzwoneczek i sekret magicznych skrzydeł - Clank, Dewey * 2013: Samoloty - pozostałe głosy * 2014: Dzwoneczek i tajemnica piratów - Clank, Pan Swądek Seriale * 1992: Raw Toonage * 1992: ''Mała Syrenka'' - Książę Eryk * 1993: Marsupilami - pozostałe głosy * 1993-1994: Szmergiel - pozostałe głosy * 1994-1995: Aladyn - Amin Damoola, Mozenrath * 1994-1996: Gargoyles - Brooklyn, Owen Burnett * 1995-1999: Timon i Pumba * 1996-1998: Mała księga dżungli - McCoy * 1996-1997: Kacza paczka * 1996-1997: Potężne Kaczory - Duke L'Orange * 1997-1998: 101 dalmatyńczyków - Roger Dearly; pozostałe głosy * 1997-2000: Pepper Ann - Dieter Lederhosen, Shelf McClean, Craig Bean * 1998-1999: Tajne akta Psiej Agencji * 1999-2000: Produkcje Myszki Miki * 2000-2004: Weekendowcy - pozostałe głosy * 2001-2003: ** Cafe Myszka - pozostałe głosy ** Kubusiowe opowieści - Prosiaczek (wykonanie piosenek) ** Legenda Tarzana - Prof. Archimedes Q. Porter, Robert Canler * 2001-2005: The Proud Family - pozostałe głosy * 2002-2009: Odlotowe agentki - pozostałe głosy (1 sezon) * 2002-2004: ** Fillmore na tropie - pozostałe głosy ** Teamo Supremo - pozostałe głosy * 2002-2005: Kim Kolwiek - pozostałe głosy * 2003-2006: Lilo i Stich - poszczególne głosy * 2004-2007: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * 2004-2006: Brenda i pan Whiskers - Artaro * 2004-2005: Dave the Barbarian - Narrator * 2005-2006: Maggie Brzęczymucha - dyrektor Peststrip * 2005-2007: Amerykański smok Jake Long - pozostałe głosy * 2006-2007: Shorty McShorts' Shorts * 2006-2008: Nowa szkoła króla - Ipi, Topo * 2006-2009: Wymiennicy - pozostałe głosy * 2007: Opowieści z Kręciołkowa * 2008-2009: The Spectacular Spider-Man - Montana, Shocker, St. John Devereaux, Bernard Houseman * 2008-2015: Fineasz i Ferb - pozostałe głosy * 2010-2012: Kick Strach się Bać - Billy Stumps * 2010-2014: Akwalans - Dyrektor Stikler * 2011-2016: Jake i piraci z Nibylandii - Pan Swądek * 2012: Wodogrzmoty Małe * 2013: Pixie Hollow Bake Off ''- Clank * 2013: Jej Wysokość Zosia - Farley, Merlin * 2012-2017: ''Mega Spider-Man - pozostałe głosy * 2013-2015: Hulk i agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. * 2013-2016: W tę i nazad - Harvax, Brainz, pozostałe głosy * 2014-2015: 7K * 2014-2017: Szeryf Kaja na Dzikim Zachodzie * 2014-2017: Penn Zero - Bohater na pół etatu - 8 Ball, pozostałe głosy * 2015-2019: Lwia Straż - Zazu * 2015-2018: Strażnicy Galaktyki - Rhomann Dey, Wraith * 2015-2019: Star Butterfly kontra siły zła * 2016-2017: Lego Star Wars: Przygody Freemakerów - Lt. Plumestriker, Nien Nunb, Ignacio Wortan * 2017-2019: Elena z Avaloru - Król Lars, Felipe * 2018-2019: Wielka Szóstka - poszczególne głosy * 2017: Miki i raźni rajdowcy - Max Maximum * 2013-obecnie: Myszka Miki - Mysz Mortimer Gry video * 2000: 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue * 2000: Star Wars: Force Commander * 2001: Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds ''- Jango Fett * 2002: ''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast ''- Kyle Katarn * 2002: ''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter ''- Jango Fett, Hrabia Dooku * 2002: ''Kingdom Hearts ''- Jasper * 2003: ''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy ''- Kyle Katarn * 2005: ''Kingdom Hearts II - Lumiere, Merlin * 2010: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep ''- Merlin, Pan Swądek * 2011: ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures ''- Merlin, Biały Królik * 2011: ''Star Wars: The Old Republic ''- Revan * 2012: ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance ''- Geppetto, Bracia Be * 2013: ''Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix ''- Pan Swądek * 2014: ''Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix ''- Pan Swądek, Lumiere, Merlin * 2015: ''Disney Infinity 3.0 ''- Merlin * 2017: ''Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue ''- Geppetto, Bracia Be * 2019: ''Kingdom Hearts III - Merlin en:Jeff Bennett ru:Джефф Беннетт Kategoria:Amerykańscy aktorzy